Traqués
by Sialan Pink
Summary: OS - C'est Sam et Dean dans la voiture, que tout rassemble et que tout oppose, dans une fuite sans fin où cette fois, ils sont certains qu'il n'y aura pas de happy end. (Wincest)


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, **

**Pour vous faire patienter entre deux chapitre de _The boys of summer_, et aussi parce que l'idée m'est venue et m'a obsédée jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse quelque chose, je vous offre un petit Wincest (cadeau, non vraiment ça me fait plaisir). **

**Alors, la première chose à savoir, c'est que c'est la première fois que j'en écris et que je trouve ça particulièrement difficile parce que leur relation est tellement... Enfin, vous savez. Donc si ça ne vous plaît pas ou que vous trouvez que je suis totalement à côté de la plaque, vous pouvez le dire, y a aucun souci, ça me permettra de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Mais si vous aimez, dites-le aussi, ça me permet de savoir ce que je dois en penser parce que même s'il est court, il m'a donné du fil à retordre. **

**Sur ce, (il n'y a pas de deuxième chose à savoir, tout compte fait), je vous laisse avec nos Winchester préférés qui, bien évidemment, ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Warning : Rating T car explicite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Traqués.

Comme des animaux ou bien des bêtes de foire. Les mêmes qu'on exhibent en faisant de leur différence un spectacle sordide.

Sam a longtemps eu l'impression d'être un monstre, et maintenant ils sont deux. Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

Dean jette un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, les doigts serrés sur le cuir craquelé du volant. L'Impala avale les kilomètres pour les emmener dans une fuite sans fin. Dean le sait mais il a l'impression d'être à l'abris dans son bébé. Son petit frère est sa priorité et il le protégera à n'importe quel prix. A n'importe quelle folie. Ils ont déjà fait pire.

Sam en a conscience et s'y oppose farouchement, silencieusement. Ce sera tous les deux ou pas du tout. Il sait aussi bien que son frère que ce n'est pas la distance qui les sauvera des anges.

_Attirance contre-nature._

C'est Dean qui s'est interposé entre Sam et Zacharie. L'ange au crâne dégarni et aux yeux torves a prononcé les mots comme une sentence, presque avec jubilation. C'est Dean qui a serré les poings mais...

C'est Sammy qui n'a pas nié. Qui a relevé la tête et haussé les épaules comme un défi.

« Et alors ? »

Zacharie a deviné et pourtant leurs lèvres ne se sont pas touchées ailleurs que dans leurs fantasmes.

Dean refuse de salir son petit frère avec ses désirs impurs. Ne veut pas profaner la terre sacrée qu'est son corps abîmé, le sanctuaire qu'est son âme écorchée. Sam ne se pose pas ce genre de questions, il a honte, simplement.

Alors ils n'en ont pas parlés. Pas même lorsque l'habitacle de la Chevrolet s'est remplie d'une atmosphère lourde, lourde à faire éclater un orage de non-dits.

Ils sont sur le fil et ils le savent. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut percer l'abcès. Après tout, ils ont toujours marchés en équilibre sur le bord du précipice, Dean pour empêcher Sam et de tomber, Sam pour empêcher Dean de se laisser tomber.

Ça leur convient et ils n'ont pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils savent déjà depuis longtemps.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de grandes déclarations, juste de petits rien et d'une tonne de silences.

L'évidence.

C'est Dean qui serre son frère si fort contre lui quand ses jambes le portent hors de la maison en flammes, les oreilles pleines des ordres de son père, et qui se mélangent un peu.

« Ne te retourne pas. Prends ton frère et sors aussi vite que tu peux ! Vas-y, Dean ! »

C'est le silence de Sammy, enveloppé dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts et accrochés à lui comme une ancre, des sillons humides sur les joues tandis que les sirènes déchirent la nuit.

C'est cet autre silence assourdissant, assommant, qui l'assassine quand leur père revient seul et que Dean comprend que Sam ne connaîtra jamais leur mère.

C'est Sam qui grandit et les cris qui grondent à l'intérieur de lui et qui ne sortent jamais. Jamais contre lui. Là où Dean peut voir brûler sa révolte, c'est dans ses yeux.

C'est Dean qui encaisse tout pour deux, pour trois, pour quatre. Pour la famille qu'ils auraient dû être et qu'ils ne seront jamais. Qui devient adulte alors qu'il peut encore compter son âge sur les doigts de ses deux mains.

C'est Dean qui le nourrit, le douche, l'habille, le borde, zigouille le monstre sous son lit, l'aide pour ses devoirs, le protège, lui apporte tant bien que mal tout ce dont il a besoin pour son équilibre. Qui assume et devient le père, la mère, le modèle, le super-héros d'un Sam qui n'a d'yeux que pour son frère.

C'est pourtant Sam qui lui brise le cœur quand il décide de prendre sa main en vie et de quitter cette vie pas faite pour lui. De les quitter. De le quitter. Quand il n'a plus _besoin_ de lui. Et qui le recolle maladroitement quand il revient sans d'autre attache désormais que celle du sang.

C'est Dean qui a tellement changé et en même temps, pas du tout. Qui a pris la vie, la chasse plein la gueule et qui a accumulé des cicatrices. Qui est devenu beau comme un dieu et qui en joue. Mais qui dans le fond s'en moque parce que, si tu voyais mon âme, ma belle, tu changerais sûrement d'avis.

Mais c'est encore Dean qui se perd dans les bars et dans les bras. Des filles à qui il prend, il donne mais qu'il n'aime pas. Jamais. C'est juste un jeu, un passe-temps. Et puis... La moindre poussière de son amour est destinée à Sam. Sam. Sam qu'il ne peut pas toucher comme il enlace ces hanches, déshabille ces bas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait même le droit d'y penser et d'ailleurs, il se dégoûte. Et il a peur. Oh, oui. Il a peur quand, dans les brumes de l'orgasme, il hurle son prénom dans sa tête en craignant de ne pas savoir sceller ses lèvres. Alors pour oublier, il se perd encore dans les bras ronds et doux, il prend, il donne et...

Et c'est Sam qui la ressent au fond de lui. Insidieuse et corrosive, tapie au creux de son ventre en attendant son heure. La jalousie. Sam qui serre les dents quand la jeune femme effleure le bras de son frère avec un sourire entendu et que ce dernier rentre dans son jeu presque trop facilement. C'est le silence de la chambre d'hôtel miteuse où Sam passe la nuit seul parce-ce que son frère est avec quelqu'un mais pas avec lui. C'est Sam qui se mord le bras dans la douche le lendemain matin pour que son frère n'entende pas la revanche qu'il prend sur toutes ces filles, qui tache le mur et qui disparaît dans le siphon en même temps que le remords apparaît.

C'est Sam et Dean dans la voiture, que tout rassemble et que tout oppose, dans une fuite sans fin où cette fois, ils sont certains qu'il n'y aura pas de happy-end.

C'est Dean qui décide d'arrêter la voiture.

_Ça__ ne sert à rien._

Il ne le dit pas avec sa bouche mais avec ses yeux et Sam hoche lentement la tête. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Sauf que ce sont les mots dont ils auraient tellement besoin qui leur font défaut à cet instant.

Dean fixe la route qui oscille de chaleur et Sam fixe Dean. Il détaille des yeux sa mâchoire volontaire et ses lèvres charnues, remonte sur ses pommettes lisses et sur son nez constellés de taches de rousseur, longe les ridules au coin de ses yeux et se perd dans le vert de ses prunelles transpercées de soleil.

Tout lui apparaît soudain avec clarté.

Ce n'est pas seulement ce dont il a été témoin pendant toutes ces années, non. C'est un sentiment qui lui vient du plus profond de ses entrailles. Enfin il comprend.

Il comprend que ce n'est pas la chasse, les combats, le sang ou encore la mort qui ont creusés le visage de son frère, son corps et son âme. C'est lui. Ca a toujours été lui. Depuis le jour où il l'a tiré des flammes.

« Dean... »

« Non. »

La voix de son frère a claqué comme un fouet, manquant de le faire sursauter. Non ? Il faudra bien qu'ils en parlent un jour. Et ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux.

Sam se débat avec la ceinture de sécurité avant de réussir à la détacher pour se tourner vers son aîné.

« Dean. » Répète-t-il plus fort pour attirer son attention.

Dean se tourne enfin vers lui avec un air perdu qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir sur son visage. Ça l'effraye.

« S'il te plait, Sammy... On ne peut pas. » Pour ne pas dire qu_'il _ne peut pas.

Sam fronce les sourcils et cette expression, Dean la connaît par cœur pour l'avoir tant vu quand son cadet se dressait face à leur père. Incompréhension et indignation. Il sait à peu près ce qui va suivre.

« Tu crois quoi ? Le coupe-t-il avant qu'il ouvre la bouche. Qu'il suffit d'en parler et qu'ensuite on va vivre heureux, se marier et avoir plein d'enfants comme dans tes films à la con ? »

Dean est sur la défensive mais Sam n'en attendait pas moins. Il est agressif avec tout ce qu'il ne comprend ou ne maîtrise pas.

« Non. Répond-il simplement. Mais on n'est pas obligés de faire comme si... »

« Comme si quoi ? L'interrompt encore Dean. Comme si ça n'existait pas ? Ça n'existe pas. »

Il frappe fort et Dean sait qu'il est blessé mais il n'a pas le choix. Protéger son frère, c'est tout ce qui compte. Même si ça inclut le protéger de lui. Il s'apprête à rallumer le moteur, animé par une détermination nouvelle, quand Sam enserre ses doigts sur ses poignets.

« Dean. »

Il déteste quand son frère prend des décisions pour lui. Il déteste encore plus quand il fait exprès de l'ignorer, quand il ressemble un peu trop à leur père. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il le repousse contre son siège et se tortille comme un beau diable pour se glisser sur ses genoux en le défiant de faire le moindre geste pour le repousser.

Ils sont trop à l'étroit, Sam est coincé entre le volant qui lui rentre dans le dos et le torse de son frère. Dean est trop choqué pour esquisser le moindre geste, il le regarde et leur visage sont si proches que leur souffle se heurtent avec fracas. Sam parvient à décoincer ses épaules pour remonter ses mains sur le visage de son aîné. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il en rirait sûrement.

« Ça existe, Dean. J'en ai rien a foutre de ce que cet enfoiré de Zacharie peut en dire, ou même tous les anges si ça leur chante de s'intéresser à notre foutue vie. Ça _existe_. »

La transformation du visage de Dean est presque fascinante. Sa mâchoire se contracte à l'extrême tandis que ses yeux noircissent. En un instant, la colère jaillit comme une étincelle qui met le feu à l'atmosphère déjà hautement inflammable de la voiture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?! Dégage de là, Sam. Ça me fait pas rire ! »

Bloqué comme il l'est contre son frère, Dean ne peut pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit hormis tenter de repousser Sam aussi loin qu'il le peut, ce qui implique de le plaquer seulement un peu plus contre le volant et de récolter un grognement de protestation douloureux.

En une seconde, ils entament une sorte de corps à corps maladroit où chacun tente de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Dean est furieux, il souffle et tente de maintenir son cadet à une distance raisonnable même si ses cuisses enserrent les siennes et qu'il sent la chaleur de son bassin contre son ventre, ce qui lui remue bizarrement les tripes. Et Sam ne compte pas se laisser faire. Oh non, pas cette fois. Il en a marre que Dean continue de se voiler la face. Il compte bien pousser Dean dans ses retranchements et...

Il voit bien que son aîné commence à céder du terrain. Il le voit dans la lueur paniquée de ses yeux et dans son souffle irrégulier, dans ses gestes qui se font moins rudes. Il voit bien qu'il lui résiste de moins en moins jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse totalement de se battre.

« S'il te plaît.. »

C'est la dernière barrière que Dean tente d'imposer à son frère. Il espère que ce dernier la respecte parce qu'il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Ça voudrait dire qu'il a échoué.

Mais Sam l'ignore et à cet instant, il n'en a rien à faire. Il veut aller au bout et il sait que s'il parvient à contourner les limites de son frère, il aura gagné. Dean le sait aussi bien que lui, c'est pour ça qu'il a peur. Il aimerait dire à son cadet à quel point il a peur, a quel point il sera foutu si Sam pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Sam » Implore-t-il encore.

Le regard de Sam est presque trop rassurant, lui donne envie de se réfugier dans ses bras et de croire ses paroles quand il lui promet le Paradis. L'enfoiré sait comment le faire céder.

« Dean »

C'est comme une caresse chaude sur ses lèvres. Dean ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir briller ceux de son frère.

C'est presque douloureux tellement c'est doux.

Sam boit le souffle qui filtre des lèvres gercées de son frère à sa source comme le plus délicieux des nectars et en quémande d'avantage. Dean entrouvre la bouche, les paupières résolument closes et laisse la langue humide son cadet chercher la sienne. Il a l'impression d'aimer pour la première fois de sa vie et ça lui fait mal.

Il a soudain conscience de tout, du poids de Sam sur ses cuisses, de sa chaleur qui l'enveloppe et de son odeur qu'il connait par cœur. Il entend son cœur qui s'affole comme un oiseau en cage et qui résonne dans ses oreilles, sa respiration qui fait écho à celle de son frère, les mains calleuses de Sam contre son cou, les pulsions du sang dans son bas-ventre.

Il n'est qu'humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses et si Sam est l'un de ses vices, il a déjà prouvé qu'il était prêt à aller en Enfer pour lui. Il pose ses mains sur sa taille et les remonte sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau brûlante et le presser un peu plus contre lui.

L'air est étouffant dans l'Impala et pourtant Sam frissonne quand les doigts de Dean parcourent les lignes de son dos avec une tendresse proche de la dévotion. Ses mains fébriles tirent sur les boutons de sa chemise et découvrent peu à peu le tatouage anti-possession qu'il arbore lui aussi comme un miroir. Il s'enhardit à déposer ses lèvres dessus et les doigts de Dean se crispent sur ses omoplates. Il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais Sam s'en fiche. Il s'en fiche s'il faut plus de temps pour que son aîné accepte ce que lui sait déjà depuis longtemps. Il s'en fiche tant qu'il le laisse être avec lui.

Dean porte sa chemise rouge, celle qui lui va si bien et qui lui sied encore mieux lorsqu'elle est ouverte sur son torse. Sam tue ses protestations dans l'oeuf d'un baiser et se plie tant qu'il le peut dans l'étroitesse de l'habitacle pour souder ses lèvres à sa peau. Il sourit quand Dean rougit et parcourt lentement ses angles et ses creux du bout de sa langue.

C'est encore Sam qui déboucle sa ceinture et c'est Dean qui le laisse faire et qui s'abandonne. La honte qu'il ressent à être déjà aussi dur s'évanouit quand son frère le touche sans hésiter. Il s'embrase dans sa main et s'accroche à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Un froissement de tissu plus tard et c'est eux deux que Sam serre entre ses doigts, caresse passionnément et, oh Dean n'est pas prêt d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le voile du plaisir troubler ceux de son frère. Il se contente de haleter quand Sam gémit, et de le marquer de la trace de ses doigts sur ses hanches.

Sam s'exprime dans sa bouche mais c'est le sang de Dean qui coule dans ses veines et qui le consume. Ils partagent la même peau et Dean inspire quand Sam expire. La température atteint celle d'un petit soleil derrière les vitres de la Chevrolet et personne ne saurait distinguer les limites des deux corps parmi les ombres mouvantes. Les anges peuvent remballer leurs plans, le destin a choisi pour eux.

Ils ne savent dire lequel des deux vient en premier, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que leur cœur explose en même temps. Ils se retiennent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber, s'agrippent et s'embrassent encore.

Quand Dean ouvre les yeux, c'est un peu la mort de quelque chose, ou le commencement, ils ne savent plus bien. Ils s'en fichent. Le Ciel peut bien déchaîner sa colère sur leur existence, ça n'a plus d'importance car Sam aime Dean, et Dean aime Sam.

Ils verront bien jusqu'où ils iront comme ça avant que la réalité ne les rattrape, mais ils sont sûr d'une chose, ce sera ensemble.


End file.
